borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Help!!!!!! Big Confusion
Ok so to start off I have Borderlands on a PS3. I have a level 61 soldier and a couple of days a go everytime i tried to load him, my game would freeze, so i played around with some ideas i had on fixing it, and to my surprise it actually worked. The only probelm is that when i looked at my missions i had talk to tannis marked as incomplete, but i finished that mission months ago. So i went to do the mission but when i went to hand it in tannis was not in her cell!!!!!! Can some one please help me, im not sure how to fix this, I think i have to play online to fix it but im not sure, if u have any idea what to do please tell me. 22:57, April 26, 2010 (UTC) PSN: Mr_Who-7 :The mission "Talk To Tannis" can't be completed - it's a glitched mission. You probably have it confused with another mission, which you completed. -- 23:05, April 26, 2010 (UTC) :It's a mission that was pulled from final release. It was meant to be one of the final missions, i.e. before Find Steele; may even be the old version of Get Some Answers, but I wouldn't know. --Nagamarky 23:07, April 26, 2010 (UTC) just find someone with the mission uncompleted and beat it with them MINI JACKIE CHAN 23:12, April 26, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN Im 100% sure it is talk to tannis, and i know for sure i completed it before, its the mission where u find tannis in her cell in crimson fastness, and if anyone that has incomplete and would like to do it with me online would be much appreciated 23:34, April 26, 2010 (UTC) PSN: Mr_Who-7 I had this same glitch with my leavel 61 hunter(on 360) redid it with people had it beat and got a mission to repair a claptrap that was danceing around. Just ignore it. Owllrod138 Yeah if i cant find anyone to do it with then thats what im gunna do, it just really bothers me though 00:39, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Mr_Who-7 You can't "finish it". It's a loose end in the game, live with it (or delete it from your mission log like I did). --Nagamarky 13:58, April 27, 2010 (UTC) I just used WillowTree to mark it as completed after I found that I could not turn it in. Skeve613 04:01, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Thats what I tried to do but when i tried to load the game after i used willow tree, it would freeze again!!! This is so aggravating 18:37, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Mr_Who-7 Are you remembering to rehash/resign you save first before loading back into your 360? The latest WT is supposed to do that, but it may not have worked for you. Skeve613 20:43, April 28, 2010 (UTC) : Are you sure? I find nothing in WT that supports a rehash/resign option and nothing on the other sites that says it does. -- MeMadeIt 00:46, April 29, 2010 (UTC) 1.) is the latest WT 1.2.2? and 2.) im not that experienced in willow tree, this is my first time using it, so if someone can help me out i'd appreciate it, all i want to do is mark the "Talk to Tannis" Mission as complete. 21:20, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Mr_Who-7 first, if you have used willowtree, you surely made a backup. 2 the freeze thing happened to me (but i had a backup) and to repair it, ive been told to hack your save a second time, just open it with WT and save. this save should be repaired (i say should and ive never tryed myself) now GL Valtiell 04:09, April 29, 2010 (UTC) You can check the latest version of WillowTree from here. Direct and tree links respectively. --Nagamarky 08:59, April 29, 2010 (UTC)